


Ani słowa więcej

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [18]
Category: True Blood
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because of Reasons, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Eric Nortman is not gay, F/M, Heterosexual Character, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Jason Stackhouse is not gay, M/M, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, Mpreg, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Kiedy dramat Sookie i Billa trwa, Jason pozostaje bez opieki.





	Ani słowa więcej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Każde zepsute urządzenie techniczne działa poprawnie w obecności wykwalifikowanego personelu naprawczego.
> 
> 18.10.2016 - 20:00
> 
>  
> 
> Trochę mam tyły z Maratonem i pisaniem ogólnie, ale powoli wracam do życia. Jestem zwolennikiem rutyny i kiedy zmieniam plan dnia/tygodnia zaburzenia wychodzą fatalnie i długofalowo jak widać na załączonym obrazku. Postaram się ułożyć nowy plan, w który wpisze się na stałe pisanie!

Może i nie posiadał umysłu bystrego jak górska rzeka, ale nie zajęło mu tak naprawdę długo zorientowanie się, że coś naprawdę było nie w porządku. Nigdy nie przeprowadzał podobnych rozmów specjalnie, ale pomiędzy zdaniami wychwytywał to i owo. I Hoyt wciąż cieszył się, że mogli z Jessicą zrezygnować z prezerwatyw, bo najwyraźniej mieli nigdy nie wpaść. Wiedział, że wampiry były bezpłodne i cieszyło go, że Sookie nie zacznie nosić wysysających krew małych Billów Comptonów. Nie był idiotą. Dokładnie wiedział co Sookie robiła nocami z tym krwiopijcą.

Nie musiał posiadać też jej cudownych mocy, aby jego własny instynkt doszedł do głosu. Dokładnie wiedział ile razy spieszyło się mu tak, że nie kłopotał się gumką. Czekał potem długimi tygodniami na wieść, że jednak zostanie ojcem, ale nigdy się tak nie stało. A nie spał chyba jedynie z Sookie w tym cholernym miasteczku.

(Najlepiej, aby Hoyt nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział.)

Nie miał się zatem o co martwić. Najwyraźniej w najbliższym czasie nie zapełni swojego domu płaczem dziecka. Ta myśl była równie uspokajająca, co martwiąca. W zasadzie Jason nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym w ten sposób, ale im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej dochodziło do niego, że może nie chciał mieć całej gromadki bachorów z przypadkowymi kobietami, ale z tą jedną wybraną chciał dzielić ten cud.

Pamiętał jak cudowną rodziną byli. Chciał, aby jego teoretyczne dziecko miało możliwość poznania Sookie. A może nawet miało równie wspaniała siostrę. Sookie z pewnością chciała być ciotką.

Jason dokładnie z tych powodów nie wyobrażał sobie rozmowy z nią na ten temat. Sookie zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko – podobnie jak on dla niej. A nie chciał, aby rzuciła mu się na szyję, pocieszając go i obiecując, że jedno z jej dzieci będzie należało do niego. Starał się jak mógł nie myśleć przy niej o tym, czego mieć najprawdopodobniej nie mógł. I może nie był najmądrzejszy w Bon Temps, ale on jeden potrafił przy Sookie osiągnąć ten błogi stan bezmysłu, który pozwalał mu czuć się bezpiecznie.

Przy siostrze, która czytała w myślach to wcale nie było takie trudne. I wiedział, że jeśli powie komukolwiek – Sookie dowie się prędzej przy później. Nie wyobrażał sobie zresztą, aby ktokolwiek utrzymał to w tajemnicy. On  - Jason Stackhouse – sławny z tego z czego był sławny, a z czego tylko częściowo był dumny – był bezpłodny. A to oznaczało, że jedyną naładowaną broń, którą nosił – miał w kaburze.

Myśl o tym, że strzelał ślepakami nie była przyjemna.

***  
Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem znalazł się pijalnią, ale nogi same go tam zaprowadziły. Sookie i Bill mieli własne problemy, które rozwiązywali podczas dość głośnej konwersacji. Nie do końca wiedział czy jego siostra brutalnie wyprosi Comptona z ich domu, czy zrobią coś, o czym myśleć nie chciał. Nie wiedział nawet co gorsze. Wstawiali nie tak dawno ponownie okna i mieli dożywotnią zniżkę u miejscowego szklarza.

Sookie powinna przestać zapraszać wampir do domu, jeśli chciała świętego spokoju.

Nie wtrącał się jednak. A przynajmniej starał się trzymać z dala. Miał dość wampirów, ich problemów i całego zamieszania. Może miał to wypisane na twarzy, bo Pam spojrzała na niego unosząc brew wyżej, ale wpuściła go bez słowa do baru.

Gdyby to było tak proste.

\- Gdzie jest twój szef? – rzucił, starając się brzmieć na totalnie wyluzowanego.

Nie kupiła tego. Nie był zbytnio zdziwiony.

\- Mój Stwórca i… - zaczęła Pam.

\- Jasne, jasne. Gdzie on jest? – wszedł jej w słowo, przypominając sobie, że pewnie mogła wyczuć na nim wszystko i pewnie zmusić go do gadania za pomocą swoich chorych czarów.

Pam przewróciła oczami.

\- Na tronie, tam gdzie powinien znajdować się król – poinformowała go w końcu takim tonem, jakby to powinno być dla niego oczywiste.

Jason nie orientował się w polityce. Ogólnie żadnej. I nie tęsknił za posiadaniem tej wiedzy.

Wszedł do pijalni i nie był wcale zaskoczony, że Eric wpatrywał się w niego już od drzwi, przeszywając go swoim wzrokiem niemal na wskroś. Było coś takiego w oczach wampirów, co sprawiało, że przechodziły go dreszcze. Wydawało się jednak, że nie miał innego wyboru. Był pewien, że ten sprzęt na dole funkcjonował bez zarzutu, ale co działo się głębiej – nigdy nie zaprzątało mu do tej pory myśli. I niby nie miał lekarskiego potwierdzenia swoich podejrzeń, ale przy jego ogólnym pechu i fatum, które ciążyło nad jego rodziną nie miał jakoś zaufania do tego dziwnego ‘szczęścia’ w kwestii wpadek.

Eric stanął przed nim zanim Jason zdążył zastanowić się nad tym czy powinien udawać, że przyszedł tutaj tylko na drinka. Przynajmniej ta kwestia rozwiązała się.

Nadal nie wiedział jednak za bardzo na co liczył. Eric był najstarszym wampirem przebywającym w Bon Temps i pod pewnymi względami ojcem. W końcu stworzył Pam i ich relacja wydawała się dość szczególna – nawet w jego oczach.

Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby go zrozumieć to chyba tylko Eric, który był pozbawiony możliwości posiadania własnych biologicznych dzieci – podobnie jak on sam.

\- Jason Stakhouse  - zacmokał Northman w sposób, który zawsze go irytował.

Eric był tak wysoki, że patrzenie mu w oczy wymagało od Jasona zadzierania głowy naprawdę mocno. I nie przepadał za tym.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że pieprzony Northman musiał słyszeć jego rozmowę z Pam. A może wyczuwał też jego zdenerwowanie.

 Nienawidził wampirów.

\- Możemy pogadać w bardziej prywatnym miejscu? – spytał, bo zaczynano przyglądać mu się naprawdę dziwnie.

Nie miał na sobie munduru, ale z pewnością nie pasował do bywalców tego lokalu. Nie ubrał się jakoś specjalnie, ale też na dobrą sprawę nie planował pojawienia się w pijalni. A nawet gdyby od początku stopy poprowadziłyby go tutaj – na pewno nie przebierałby się tylko po to, aby dorównać tutejszym standardom.

Kąciki ust Erica uniosło się niemal niezauważalnie, kiedy przyglądał mu się nie kryjąc swojej ciekawości. Wampir nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy ręką wskazał mu i tak dobrze znany kierunek. Jason doskonale wiedział gdzie znajdował się gabinet Northmana, w którym urzędowała też Pam, kiedy jej Stwórcy nie było w pobliżu.

Drzwi pomieszczenia zamknęły się za nim, chociaż mógł przysiąc, że wampir jeszcze ułamek sekundy temu znajdował się przed nim. Kiedy mrugnął ponownie – Eric siedział już w fotelu, który wyglądał na całkiem wygodny i drogi. Wysysanie krwi opłacało się najwyraźniej, a może wampir po prostu miał czas na zgromadzenie ogromnego majątku, o którym nie mogło się śnić żyjącym.

Eric wpatrywał się w niego z czymś, co graniczyło z rozbawieniem. Przebijała też tam ciekawość, ponieważ Jason musiał mieć poważny powód, aby pojawić się w pijalni z własnej woli. W zasadzie coraz bardziej zastanawiał się co tutaj robił. Argument, że Sookie nie słyszała myśli wampirów nie przemawiał do niego już tak bardzo. Bill na pewno wyznałby swojej ukochanej, a jego siostrze wszystko. Jason też za bardzo nie chciał dawać mu powodów do tego, aby Compton uważał się za jego zaufanego.

Z Ericiem sprawa wydawała się o wiele prostsza. Nic ich nie łączyło. Eric za odpowiednią cenę zrobiłby wszystko. Wystarczyło tylko znaleźć coś, co zainteresuje wampira. I Jason w zasadzie był skłonny do zawarcia porozumienia, o ile nie oznaczało to, że jeszcze tej nocy będzie musiał upuścić krwi swojej siostry.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie mam wieczności, ale tak się składa, że ja ją akurat mam – rzucił wampir, unosząc brew dość sugestywnie. – Gdyby Sookie była w niebezpieczeństwie krzyczałbyś od progu, więc pewnie chodzi o coś prywatnego. O coś tajemniczego. Masz sekrety przed siostrą? – zakpił Eric.

Jason miał setki tajemnic przed Sookie i bardzo chciał, aby to tak pozostało.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteśmy do końca przyjaciółmi – zaczął i Eric prychnął, co było bardzo niekulturalne.

\- Do rzeczy… Zmieniłem zdanie… Zaraz rozmowę z tobą odczuję, jakby mijała moja wieczność – rzucił wampir i zabrzmiało to tak, jakby już cierpiał. – Do rzeczy – powtórzył odrobinę ostrzej.

\- Noc jeszcze młoda – próbował, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Eric wolał spędzić te kolejne kilka godzin zupełnie inaczej.

Podrapał się nerwowo po karku, a potem położył wolną rękę na miejscu, gdzie powinna znajdować się broń, ale tę zostawił w domu. Stare dobre zdenerwowanie wróciło.

Nie miał pojęcia jak to powiedzieć.

\- Wasza krew ma magiczne właściwości – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu i to przyciągnęło uwagę Erica.

\- Umierasz? – spytał Northam wprost i trudno było odczytać jakie emocje towarzyszyły temu.

\- Nie, nie – zapewnił go.

\- Są pewne ograniczenia – rzucił Eric, przyglądając mu się teraz o wiele uważniej.

\- Wiem, wiem. Nie spodziewam się cudów – powiedział szybko, chociaż w zasadzie może tak właśnie było.

\- Stackhouse – warknął Eric.

Jason nie mógł nie odchrząknąć.

\- Jesteś ojcem – zaczął, patrząc wampirowi prosto w oczy, chociaż to nie było chyba rozsądne, bo w chwilę później mrugał, czując się tak, jakby jego gałki były pokryte piaskiem. – Hej! – zaprotestował.

Eric westchnął teatralnie, kiedy z ludzką prędkością cofał się w stronę swojego fotela. Jego oczy piekły jak diabli i wiedział, że długo nie pozbędzie się tego uczucia.

\- Nie miałem całej nocy na twoje jąkania – mruknął Eric, ale przynajmniej powstrzymał się od kpin.

Jason spodziewał się raczej, że zaczną od tego. Albo Eric przedstawi mu swoje warunki.

\- Twoja krew wystarczy? – spytał z nadzieją i mina wampira powiedziała mu wszystko co chciał wiedzieć.

\- Nie – odparł Eric. – Słyszałem jednak o pewnej metodzie. Mój Stwórca mówił o tym raz, jeśli chciałbyś spróbować. Nie wiem na jak długo pozostaje efekt, ale… - urwał.

\- Ale… - podchwycił z nadzieją.

\- To chyba jest możliwe. Nie wiem do końca jak to działa. Wiem jak to zrobić – uściślił Eric dość dziwnym tonem. – Jak bardzo chcesz być ojcem? – spytał wprost.

Odpowiedź na to pytanie wydała mu się zaskakująco prosta.

***  
Spojrzał za swoje ramię, wpatrując się w Erica z irytacją. Dłoń wampira na jego pośladku była dość nieprzyjemna i chociaż miękkie prześcieradła i kadzidełka rozpraszały jego uwagę, nie był pieprzoną wiewiórką, potrafił się skupić na dłużej niż trzy sekundy. Zresztą ktoś właśnie dotykał jego orzechów.

Po raz dziesiąty zaczął się zastanawiać co tutaj właściwie robił, ale Eric oferował rozwiązanie. A do tego całkiem logicznie argumentował, że wcieranie wampirzych płynów powinno odbyć się na powierzchni najbardziej zainteresowanej uleczaniem. Jason po prostu nie spodziewał się, że wyląduje bez spodni i z wypiętym tyłkiem już następnej noc w prywatnej sypialni Erica.

Wampir westchnął przeciągle i zdjął rękę z jego tyłka.

\- Musisz się rozluźnić, to się inaczej nie uda – warknął Northman.

\- Jak się nie uda? Jak się może nie udać? – rzucił Jason.

\- Całkiem normalnie. Musisz tego chcieć. Nie jesteśmy też w stanie zahipnotyzować kogoś, kto tego bardzo nie chce. Problem w ludziach jest taki, że wy zawsze chcecie być trochę wykorzystani – sarknął Eric.

Jason chciał się bardzo poczuć urażonym, ale tłumy w pijalni przerażały go. Eric miał trochę racji, ale to nie znaczyło, że był taki sam.

Wampir położył się tuż obok niego na plecach i chociaż się nie dotykali, czuł lekki chłód, który bił od drugiego ciała.

\- Rozluźnij się – powiedział Eric i brzmiał na naprawdę zmęczonego.

Jason nie chciał myśleć o wampirze w innych kategoriach niż przywykł, ale Eric faktycznie od czasu do czasu robił coś całkiem bezinteresownego, co wszystkich szokowało. Do tej pory zbywał jego pytania o to, co Northman chce w zamian za pomoc. I Eric powiedział wprost, że w grę nie wchodziła krew Sookie.

\- Łatwo ci mówić – prychnął, obracając się na bok.

A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzył na nagą klatkę piersiową drugiego faceta, więc też położył się na plecach, wgapiając w sufit. Nie do końca wiedział o co chodzi wampirom z tymi sypialniami rodem ze Średniowiecza. Materiał zwisający z kolumienek łóżka nieodłącznie kojarzył mu się z dziecięcą sypialnią Sookie. Może z tego brały się te problemy z wampirami? Miały taki sam gust jak dziewczyńska Sookie.

\- Facet, dotykałeś mojego tyłka – poinformował Erica.

Wampir odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

A potem usta Erica wydęły się w lekkim, irytującym uśmieszku, który zawsze zapowiadał kłopoty. Jason nie czuł się wcale lepiej, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie okrywa go nawet cienkie prześcieradło. Sądził, że tak jak pod prysznicem w pracy, wiąże ich umowa dżentelmenów, że nie patrzą w dół, a jeśli już to zrobią – nie będą komentowali tego, co tam znaleźli. Nie, żeby Jason miał się czego wstydzić. Był całkiem dumny ze swojego sprzętu.

Eric przyszpilił go do łóżka ciężarem swojego ciała, zanim zdążył zorientować się co jest grane. Dlatego nienawidził wampirów. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że Northman miał nad nim przewagę. Był pieprzonym zastępcą szeryfa w tym mieście, więc nie zamierzał się poddać bez walki, chociaż wampir był od niego wyższy i cięższy. Obrócił ich na łóżku i próbował walnąć Erica w twarz, ale ten objął dłonią jego nadgarstek, ściskając ostrzegawczo, jakby mogło się wydawać i przysunął kły do jego szyi.

\- Obiecam, że nie będę gryzł, jeśli ty obiecasz, że nie będziesz bił – powiedział Eric.

\- Huh? – wyrwało mu się.

Jego ręce zostały wciśnięte w łóżko, kiedy obracał się wokół własnej osi. Spodziewał się, że wyląduje na brzuchu, ale Eric chyba wolał mu patrzeć prosto w oczy, co było tym bardziej niepokojące.

\- Huh? – powtórzył.

Eric przewrócił oczami, a do Jasona powoli docierało, że leży na nim kompletnie nagi wampir. I dotykali się w miejscach, w których niekoniecznie powinni się dotykać. Nie chciał koszmarów albo tłumaczyć tego Sookie. W zasadzie pojęcia nie miał co byłoby gorsze, chociaż w tej sytuacji, kiedy adrenalina tłoczyła się do jego krwi, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystko mogło ulec pogorszeniu.

Starał się wyrwać albo chociaż zrzucić z siebie Erica, ale wampir przylgnął do niego całym ciałem.

\- Złaź – warknął, bo kompletnie pojęcia nie miał do czego Eric zmierzał.

\- Myślałem, że posiłujemy się przez chwilę – stwierdził wampir.

\- Posiłujemy się? – rzucił Jason i był pewien, że spoglądał na Erica jak na idiotę.

Wcale nie pomagał mu fakt, że ciało wampira było twarde, obecne. Nie umiał nawet dokładnie określić w czym była rzecz. Ostatnimi czasy nie miał aż tak wiele czasu na seks. To jednak nie był ten rodzaj desperacji.

\- To nazywasz siłowaniem się? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jesteś człowiekiem, a ja wampirem. Nawet jeśli chciałbym ci dać fory to sobie chyba nie wyobrażasz, że pozwolę ci się obezwładnić – prychnął Eric, a potem puścił jego nadgarstki.

Jason niemal od razu przewrócił ich tak, żeby znaleźć się u góry, co nie do końca było też cudownym pomysłem odkąd usiadł na penisie Northmana. Prawie spadł, kiedy chciał się odsunąć, ale Eric go złapał w połowie i znowu pod siebie wsunął. Najwyraźniej wampir dawał mu do zrozumienia, że tam było jego miejsce.

Jason w zasadzie wiedział jak to działało. Jeśli w Bon Temps był jakiś specjalista w tej dziedzinie to właśnie on.

Mniejsze ciała znajdowały się pod większymi ciałami. Chyba, że akurat miały ochotę na poważne przygody.

On w tej chwili niekoniecznie.

Chociaż. W zasadzie. Biorąc pod uwagę co sygnalizowało jego ciało przestawał być już tego taki pewien. A może to ten cholerny wampir wiedział dokładnie gdzie go dotknąć. Wieki doświadczenia z pewnością przyniosły wiedzę, do której nawet Jason nie miał dostępu. Z tym, że Jason nie był laską. I nie do końca chyba wiedział, co tak naprawdę robią.

Długie westchnienie Erica powiedziało mu, że chyba było widać, iż nie do końca łapał w czym rzecz.

\- Wiem, Stackhouse, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale skup się – jęknął wampir. – Chcesz mieć dziecko czy nie? – spytał wprost.

Jason wziął głębszy wdech i spojrzał Ericowi prosto w oczy, z czego nie powinien robić nawyku. Wampir nie wykorzystał tego tym razem, ale Northmanowi nie należało ufać na dłuższą metę.

\- Dobra – rzucił w końcu w pełni zdecydowany.

***  
Nie rozmawiali później ani długo potem, kiedy dotarł do domu, unikając Sookie jak tylko mógł, co nie okazało się aż tak trudne. Trochę dziwnie się czuł ze świadomością, że jeszcze nie tak dawno był oblepiony krwią Erica. Nie pił jej – wampir twierdził, że to niewiele da, ale z pewnością na długo miał zapamiętać dotyk rąk Northmana na takich częściach ciała, że przez samo wspomnienie zaczynał na nowo twardnieć.

Zimne palce wcale nie były takie najgorsze, kiedy człowiek się już do nich przyzwyczaił.

Musiał się tej myśli wyzbyć jak najszybciej, nim Sookie wróci.

***  
Zastanawiał się poważnie nad przetestowaniem swojej całkiem naładowanej broni. Różnicy nie poczuł przez pierwsze kilka dni, ale potem jego ciało stało się silniejsze. Wydawało mu się, iż mógłby góry przenosić.

Przetestowanie jednak tego nie było tak proste jak można było się spodziewać. Przede wszystkim nie chciał zapłodnić kogoś, z kim trudno byłoby dzielić trudy macierzyństwa. Kiedy patrzył na kobiety nie widział potencjalnych matek swojego dziecka. Może w tym tkwił problem od samego początku. Przewertował w głowie listę tych, które znajdowały się w jego zasięgu, a które nadawałyby się do roli matki. I zrobił to po raz kolejny, kiedy nie uzyskał jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Mógłby spytać Arlene jakie cechy powinna posiadać matka, odkąd własnej prawie nie pamiętał. Jednak ta powiedziałaby Sookie, a Sookie zaczęłaby zadawać pytania.

Nie do końca wiedział jak długo rezultaty zabiegu miały się utrzymywać. Eric nie obiecywał, że uleczy do permanentnie i zapewne to było równie ulotne jak efekty wypicia wampirze krwi, a to oznaczało, że walczył z czasem. Nie chciał za żadne skarby przychodzić do Erica ponownie. To co robili próbował wymazać z pamięci, chociaż nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze. Może dlatego, że chociaż sytuacja była krępująca, wampir zachował się w stosunku do niego niespodziewanie miło, pozwalając mu zachować resztki godności.

Nie tego spodziewał się po Ericu Northmanie.

Wciąż czekał aż pojawi się coś niespodziewanego. Jakiś haczyk, o którym Eric nie wspominał. Dni jednak mijały, Sookie i Bill schodzili się i rozchodzili. A on nie znalazł wymarzonej matki dla swojego dziecka.

***  
Obudził go ból brzucha i mrowienie w okolicy jego przyrodzenia powiedziało mu, że efekty zaczynały słabnąć. A może na powrót stawał się kompletnie bezpłodny. Nie miał pojęcia czy Eric został o tym jakoś magicznie poinformowany, chociaż przez kilka ostatnich dni wciąż nawiedzał go ten sam koszmar. Dziecko, które spładzał z kobietą bez twarzy, tak naprawdę należało do Erica. Ta wizja nie podobała mu się, ale najwyraźniej to już nie był jego problem.

Zdążył doczołgać się do łazienki zanim zwrócił całą zawartość swojego żołądka. Nie chciał budzić Sookie, bo ta znowu pracowała na dzienne zmiany, ale ból nasilał się tylko bardziej. Mrowienie przestało doprowadzać go do szaleństwa, ale zaczynał za tym tęsknić. Kiedy jego jaja lekko łaskotały, ból w podbrzuszu był mniejszy.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo leżał na płytkach w swojej łazience nim poddał się i zawołał o pomoc.

***  
Sookie wpatrywała się w niego długo i podejrzliwie, kiedy powiedział jej, iż natychmiast muszą spotkać się z Ericiem. Wiedział, że pieprzonym wampirom nie należało ufać. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Northman skorzysta z sytuacji i spróbuje go zabić w tak skomplikowany sposób. Zawsze sądził, że wampir raczej rozedrze mu gardło albo po prostu wyssie jego krew do ostatniej kropli. Żadna z tych opcji nie wydawała się teraz tak przerażająca, kiedy jego ciało zwijało się z bólu.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Eric ci to zrobił? – spytała Sookie.

Nie było sensu tego ukrywać.

Trzymając się za brzuch, przytaknął.

Oczy Sookie zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Doskonale znał tę minę. Chyba stracił na chwilę przytomność, bo kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, Sam pomagał mu wsiąść do swojego samochodu.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie powinniśmy go zawieźć do szpitala? – usłyszał całkiem wyraźnie.

\- Tak. Skoro to sprawka Erica, Eric to też odkręci. I lepiej, żeby miał dobrą wymówkę – warknęła jego siostra.

I za to naprawdę ją kochał. Żadne z nich nie pozwalało pomiatać się wampirom. Eric dopiero miał się dowiedzieć co go czekało. Jason był przekonany, że zemsta Sookie będzie przerażająca. A i on zamierzał się odkuć, kiedy tylko poczuje się odrobinę lepiej.

Powinien był wiedzieć lepiej, niż ufać pieprzonym wampirom. Bill Compton był najlepszym dowodem na to, że z tymi zimnokrwistymi było coś nie tak.

\- Co on tutaj robi? – wydyszał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zimny okład na jego czole nie zsuwał się, więc to oznaczało, że Sookie siedziała z nim na tylnym siedzeniu.

Plecy Billa poznałby wszędzie.

\- Spokojnie – szeptała do niego Sookie.

Wcale nie pomagało, że Bill odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Długo masz te bóle? – spytał Compton.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – warknął. – To wszystko wina Erica – dorzucił, pocąc się jak pieprzona mysz na widok kota.

Trzeba było mu jeszcze kolejnego wampira. Jakby Northman nie wystarczał za kłopoty tego świata.

Coś dziwnego działo się ze światem wokół, a może to cholerny Bill Compton ze swoją nienaturalną prędkością wniósł go do gabinetu Erica. Wszystko wydawało się rozmazane, a protesty Pam docierały do niego jak przez mgłę. Sookie warczała i groziła, i brzmiało to naprawdę spektakularnie, sądząc przynajmniej po jej tonie, bo ze słów nie rozumiał wiele.

Jedyne, co widział całkiem wyraźnie to niebieskie tęczówki Northmana, które rozszerzyły się niemożliwie bardzo, kiedy wzrok wampira padł na jego brzuch – źródło wciąż nasilającego się bólu. Jason nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem jeszcze w miarę spójnie myślał.

Eric spojrzał na niego z tą samą miną pełną zgrozy. Może Sookie posunęła się do naprawdę wyrafinowanych gróźb.

\- Zamknijcie się – warknął Northman.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobiłeś mojemu bratu, ale natychmiast masz to odkręcić! – wrzasnęła Sookie. – I na pewno nie będziesz mówił do mnie takim tonem!

Usta Erica poruszyły się, ale nie usłyszał ani słowa. A jednak Bill pochylił się nad jego brzuchem. I kiedy Compton się wyprostował, wpatrywał się w niego w niedowierzaniu. Pam zbladła, a sądził, że to niemożliwe w ich przypadku i przez krótką chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

\- Ja umieram – stwierdził, nie wiedząc jak się z tym czuje.

Dłoń Sookie zacisnęła się odrobinę mocniej na jego ręce.

\- Nie umierasz – prychnął Eric. – To nic, czego odrobina mojej krwi nie załatwiłaby – powiedział, ale ton jego głosu był dziwny.

\- Co jest grane? – spytała Sookie wprost.

\- Jason jest w ciąży – poinformował ich nagle Bill i sądząc po minie Pam, ulgę sprawiło jej to, że nie ona musiała wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos.

\- Co?! – wyrwało się Sookie i zawtórowałby jej, gdyby nie kolejna fala bólu.

Westchnął z ulgi, kiedy jego mięśnie rozluźniły się nagle. A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że ten smak na języku to krew Erica. Próbował wypluć chociaż część, ale Nortman zacisnął palcami jego usta, nie pozwalając mu na uronienie chociaż jednej kropli, która się tam dostała.

Sookie wpatrywała się w niego w czystym szoku.

\- Spałeś z Ericiem?! – spytała jego środka.

\- O nie! – zaprotestował. – My tylko… On jedynie… - zająknął się.

Oczy Sookie zrobiły się jeszcze większe.

\- Nie spałeś z nim, a jednak jesteś z nim w ciąży. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że tylko siłowaliście się w łóżku aż… - urwała Sookie i lekko przybladła.

Jason otworzył usta, żeby wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć, ale w zasadzie nie miał żadnej linii obrony.

\- Nie zachowuj się tak, jakby twój brat był prawiczkiem – prychnął Eric.

Nie spodziewał się, że Sookie spoliczkuje wampira z taką siłą. Trzask był głośny i brzmiał boleśnie.

\- Nie będziesz tak mówił o matce swojego dziecka. O kimś, kto nosi twoje dziecko. O moim bracie – jego siostra zdecydowała się w końcu na ostateczną wersję mierząc wyciągniętym palcem w stronę Northmana.

Eric przytomnie nie wypowiedział ani słowa więcej.

 

 

 

 


End file.
